Charlie Brown & the Red Haired Girl
by PennyLessWriter
Summary: Will good ole Wishy Washy Charlie Brown ever get his Red Haired Girl?


Disclaimer: it seems pointless to write here that I don't own any of the Peanut characters. I mean if anyone thought that they must have been living on a different planet. Charles M. Schultz gave us characters we grew up with, who amused us when were young and even now. Even now I can pick up his book and feel the happiness I did as a child. Charles, thank you for giving us this joy, Rest in Peace.

This is my first fanfic ever and I would be humbled and honoured to receive reviews from you all. I hope you enjoy it, even if it's a little bit.

**Charlie Brown and the Red Haired Girl**

Once again the clock struck 12 which signified the beginning of lunchtime. Children with abandoned glee jumped from their desks and ran towards the door ignoring their teacher's monotonous call for order. As the cloud from the stampede settled one lone student remained sitting at his desk. A rather average looking child with a round head sighed in a way that a five year old should never sigh. He lifted the lid of his desk and pulled out his lunch and started his long walk to the playground.

As he sat down on his usual bench he opened his lunch bag in the hopes that his mother had made him something different. He once again sighed when he realised that it was yet again more peanut butter sandwiches and a note from his mother reminding him that she loved him. He watched the other children play, but no one asked him to join in. Even his usual friends seemed to exclude him from their company during playtime with the exception of one boy with a smart mouth. Linus, being a good hearted person would always make time to come and chat with his good friend Charlie Brown.

"Hey Charlie Brown", said Linus slumping down next to him on the bench. "More peanut butter sandwiches huh?" Charlie Brown tried to answer but the excess peanut butter made his tongue stick to the rood of his mouth. With a heroic effort he managed to swallow the sticky lump.

Linus was abut to mention something about reading in the papers about haircuts getting expensive but stopped short when he realised Charlie Brown was very sensitive on that topic. Instead he regaled Charlie Brown with yet another biblical story which, when coming from Linus sounded vivid and interesting. In the midst of the story Linus suddenly stopped and looked past Charlie Brown's shoulder.

"Well", said Charlie Brown. "What happened to Samson after he had all his hair cut off"?

"Forget that", said Linus with a grin. "Look who's walking over this way". Charlie turned around and almost felt his heart trying to escape through his mouth.

It was the red haired girl, the girl that Charlie Brown had an enormous crush on. He watched in a silent awe as she walked towards him her red hair shining as the sun fell on her. She looked so happy and she was surrounded by her usual friends who were enjoying themselves. Charlie Brown was lost in a daze as his stomach tied itself into knots at the sight of her. It then suddenly registered that, she was COMING THIS WAY!! He started panicking looking this way and that; he had the look of someone about to bolt for his life. She was now 15 metres away, 10 metres away, 8, 6, 5….

"Hi Linus", said the red haired girl.

"Err…hi", said Linus looking slightly embarrassed.

"Erm…what on earth is Charlie doing", she asked with look of puzzlement on her face. Linus rolled his eyes as the source of his embarrassment happened to be Charlie Brown who was hiding under the bench. To his relief however the red haired girl's friends started calling her sparing him the need to find an excuse.

"Is it safe", asked Charlie Brown. "Can I come out now?"

"Yes", said Linus shaking his head. "You can come out now, she's gone". Charlie peeked out and sure enough she was. He sat back on the bench brushing the sand off his knees.

"Good ole Charlie Brown", said Linus. "You never change do you, why don't you go to her and say hello".

"No Way", said Charlie Brown violently shaking his head. "What's the point, she doesn't even know who I am".

"Listen", said Linus. "How do you know what's going to happen, she just asked me what you were doing under the bench, she…"

"Wait!," said Charlie Brown. "What on earth, do you mean she saw me…?"

"Charlie, you were hiding under the bench and trust me that's not the best way".

"She noticed me", groaned Charlie Brown. Linus felt some sympathy for his friend, here all this time Charlie Brown was in love with this girl but the first opportunity he had a chance to speak with her he blew it by embarrassing himself.

"There there", said Linus patting Charlie Browns shoulder but jerked it back when his friend jumped up.

"What did she say", asked a somewhat excited Charlie Brown. "What did she say to me?" Before, Linus could role his eyes Charlie Brown grabbed him by the shirt and started shaking him.

"Good Grief", exclaimed Linus. "Get a hold of yourself Charlie Brown.".

"Tell me…Tell me….," said a very impatient Charlie Brown still shaking Linus until he began to get woozy.

"Let me go Charlie", pleaded Linus. Charlie Brown did that, very unexpectedly and Linus fell backwards seeing even more stars. He got up and sat back on the bench to get his head under control.

"She said what on earth is Charlie doing", said Linus finally. He watched Charlie Brown sink onto the bench next to him with his hand covering his face. He felt a pang of sympathy for his friend thinking he was devastated after he had embarrassed himself in front of the girl he had a massive crush on. He was shocked when he heard Charlie Brown laughing.

"Woohooooo", exclaimed a very joyous Charlie Brown. He was laughing now and waving his hands in the air. He got up and pulled Linus up with him and hugged him and started a mad caper dancing on the spot.

"For heavens sake let go", pleaded Linus. "What on earth has gotten into you Charlie Brown?"

"She knows my name", crowed a very ecstatic Charlie Brown still dancing in his spot. "She finally noticed me oh this is the happiest day in my life". All of a sudden he looked a boy reborn, full of life. The bell went and Charlie Brown went running off to class still laughing, the other children were shocked to see him so happy. Linus however felt something for his friend and couldn't help but smile.

"Good Ole Charlie Brown ", he said shaking his head in amusement as he headed back to class.

Back in class, Charlie Brown's mind was racing as he only faintly registered what his teacher was saying. All he could think of was the fact that girl he loved had noticed him. As the bell went he ran out home and ran into the garden where Snoopy waited expectantly with the bowl in his mouth waiting expectantly.

"Heya ole Pal", shouted Charlie Brown giving a Snoopy a massive bear hug. He picked him up and twirled him in the air laughing with joy. He then put him down and ran into the house leaving behind a very confused Snoopy. He ran into the house and gave his mom a massive kiss and hugged his dead who were both having a chat in the kitchen and went running upstairs. His parents were also slightly surprised by this sudden outburst of emotion and looked at each other.

Charlie Brown's bedroom was past Sally's and he stuck his head in.

"Hey Lil Sis," he said cheerily. "How was school?"

"It was terrible", she said disgruntled. "My teacher kept picking on me to answer question that I don't know the answers too".

"That's great, fantastic keep it up Sally ole gal", he replied not listening and ran into his room. Sally looked on in amazement and wondered what was up with her brother.

Charlie jumped onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling smiling. He couldn't believe this his luck had changed and she had noticed him. A small sensible part of his brain informed him that the scenario in which she had noticed him wasn't really the best. Still, that was only a small part of his brain, the rest of it was celebrating the fact that he had been noticed. He was so happy he simply couldn't stay in his room and went running out, passing Snoopy who was still holding his bowl in his mouth and waiting expectantly.

He ran over to Schroeder's, who was busy playing another composition by Beethoven, and danced merrily round his piano and then ran out again. Normally Schroeder would have been amazed by this behaviour but he was too engrossed in his music.

He went running out, the world not suddenly felt new to him as he saw everything through new eyes. He was simply bursting with happiness.

"What's gotten into you", said a very snippy voice.

Charlie Brown turned around to see Lucy standing there, with the usual crabby expression on her face. Lucy never missed the chance to belittle Charlie Brown, she had a far too high an opinion on her own worth and wasn't afraid to tell people.

"Linus told me what happened", she said.

"I know", replied Charlie Brown still bubbling with euphoria. He was going to launch into a long oratory when he noticed that Lucy was laughing at him.

"Oh Charlie Brown" she laughed tears streaming down her face. "Oh you totally managed to make yourself look stupid in front of her."

"What?" said Charlie Brown, his cheerfulness bought up short Lucy was still laughing rolling on the floor.

"You made a complete fool of yourself, oh your so pathetic Charlie Brown", said Lucy mockingly. "What makes you think someone like that will ever be interested in you".

Charlie Brown stood there, as reality hit and he felt the bottom drop out his world. Lucy's mocking laughter bought back the insecurity Charlie Brown had felt all his life. Suddenly, the world didn't seem that bright anymore and he felt depressed as he slowly walked back to his house and went up to his room and decided to go to bed early.

The next day when Charlie Brown woke up he felt the same depression as he had yesterday. Again the sensible part of his brain told him to grow up, it's just even being acknowledged by the red haired girl was big deal to him.

He knew he had friends even though sometimes it didn't seem like it, even Lucy who cared in her own peculiar way. It was however her nature to be cruel as she found Charlie Brown someone she could always pick on. Charlie Brown took it simply because he didn't have the confidence to confront her. It seems yet once again Lucy had destroyed Charlie Browns confidence just as it was starting to blossom.

He went into the kitchen to prepare Snoopy's food, that what all his life was about. No one ever appreciated him, he felt as he walked out to hand Snoopy his food.

Snoopy was waiting expectantly and couldn't help but notice Charlie Brown looked more depressed than other days. He hated when Charlie Brown got like this but today it seemed worse. As Charlie Brown put the food down Snoopy unexpectedly hugged him. As if to say no matter what happens you'll always have a friend in me and I will always love you.

Charlie stiffened as Snoopy hugged him but then felt the tension he was holding come out in one big grief. A tear rolled down his cheek as he finally accepted what he always thought, this was as good as it was going to get for him.

It was a week later, and autumn was now here. The trees prepared for winter shedding their golden and red leafs on the street. Charlie Brown, once more himself, was walking with Linus. Linus was showing Charlie Brown his latest hobby, leaf collecting. Charlie Brown half listened his mind on other things. As he walked on not really paying attention to where he was going he walked into someone.

"OOOF", they both cried out as they fell to the pavement slightly disoriented. Charlie Brown looked up and to his horror realised he bumped into the red haired girl.

"Charlie…", she began to say.

"Aughhhh", was Charlie Brown's answer as he fully registered what had just happened. He jumped up and ran into the school with Linus running after him.

Linus caught up with his and pulled him to a stop.

"Charlie Brown calm down", said Linus. "Are you ok?"

"Leave me alone", snapped Charlie Brown pulling his arm away. "I'm fine, it's just…oh forget it." He had come to terms with everything last week and he had simply given up on everything.

The day droned on but lunchtime did come round eventually and Charlie Brown was once again found to be seated in his usual area. He held his lunch bag not relishing the peanut butter sandwiches…again. He was in for a surprise though when he opened his lunch bag. There were no peanut butter sandwiches, instead there was a turkey sandwich with all the trimmings and a chocolate muffin. Charlie Brown thought he had picked up wrong bag until he saw the note, which said:

Cheer Up Son

Love Mom and Dad

Charlie Brown looked at the note and then at the food and held back tears as he finally realised the truth. He was never alone, he had people who would always love him no matter who he was. That's was what he needed, the realisation that no matter what happened there were people who will always love him unconditionally. That's what gave him the confidence, but the wishy washy part of him still lurked around.

"Charlie".

Charlie Brown looked up and almost did a double take when he saw who was standing there. His throat went dry and he started panicking.

"Do you mind if I sit here Charlie Brown", said the red haired girl of his dreams. Charlie was about to bolt when he stopped, remembering the feeling he had felt when he read his parents note.

"Sure", he replied in a strangled voice. They sat awkwardly neither knowing what to say and at their lunch. It was the Red Haired Girl who broke the silence.

"Charlie, how come is it you never say hello to me", she said looking at him all of a sudden. Charlie Brown swallowed his sandwich down with an effort and then realised what she just had said.

"Erm…", was his reply. "I dunno, I mean I wanted to but you're always with your friends and er, I thought you never noticed me".

"Oh", she replied suddenly silent feeling a lil embarrassed. They sat like that for a while until the awkwardness became a bit too much.

"Well, I guess I better get going", she said getting up. "My friends are waiting for me".

"Er, sure", replied Charlie Brown. He realised the opportunity was fading away fast. Dammnit Charlie Brown get a grip of yourself he thought to himself this is your chance.

"Wait", Charlie Brown said jumping up. She turned around to face him as he bashfully offered her his muffin.

"Really?", she asked her face lighting up. Charlie Brown would never forget that smile as it filled him with something he had never felt before. He nodded and gave her the muffin.

"Oh thank you Charlie Brown", she said smiling and impulsively leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. As she went running off to her friends Charlie Brown reddened but inside was a feeling he had never felt before. It was the feeling that everything was going to be alright.

He realised then that someone was standing next to him and turned round to see a widely grinning Linus.

"Not a word Linus", said Charlie Brown blushing furiously.

"Not a word Charlie Brown", said a still grinning Linus.

And that was when Charlie Brown became more then he thought he was capable of. The day he became his own name and to those who still doubted him even after all these years, well they were silenced. They were silenced the day he watched the love of his life walk down the aisle and stand next to him, on the other side his best friend and best man Linus stood grinning with pure happiness for Charlie Brown.

This was the day Good ole Charlie Brown married his beloved red haired girl.


End file.
